Small Liar
by Cipher Central
Summary: Harley knows her other half can be redeemed, she just needs to help. If you're looking for BATIM it's on chapter 4 and 5. This story might break the fourth wall.
1. A Jar

**HEY, LOOK, LISTEN, YOU READER! I know this story is crap and has NOTHING to do with DC or Suicide Squad, or ANY movie, or game I happen to shove in this, but this is what I do with my stories, I change them up, and make people cringe, and rethink their existence. But don't worry, not all my stories are like this, don't panic. This is my first cringe story... BUT BE WARNED! Contains lemon, fluff, smut, forbidden ships** **, and cringey crossovers that shouldn't exist on planet earth** **.. And some characters I changed up a bit...** **If you're looking for the Bendy and the ink Machine part, it's on chapter 4**

 _Bang, crash, rattle._

 _One step at a time the young child_

 _stepped slower towards the racket,_

 _curiosity taking over her young mind._

 _A jar._

 _A jar full of ink, seeping out at the loose lid,_

 _fearfully opening it. The child would_

 _never forget what she has_

 _seen.._

 _"Hey there, kid._." _A laugh escaped my lips._

The sun beamed on The Joker's face, forcing him to wake up. Unlike his lover, Harley, who was curled up against his chest. He smirked, looking at her makeup blob of a face.

 _Damn, does this girl ever take off her makeup?_

She looked pretty either way, sexy, as The Joker would say.

He played with her blonde hair out of boredom.

After minutes of messing up her hair, The Joker grabbed his phone to check the time.

 **7:08**

As much as he hated to interrupt his sleeping beauty, he knew it was time for both of them to get out of bed.

He shook her body, not harshly, but enough to wake her up.

Nothing.

That's when he knew he had to do this the hard way.

He flipped Harley on to her back, turned her head over, revealing her doll like face towards the scorching, hot sun.

"Mmmm..." Her eyelids parted just a few centimeters, before turning her face away from the sun.

"Harley, if you don't get up, I'm gonna..." Joker was still tired, he couldn't think of a threat.

"HARLEY!" His yell took her by surprise, she sat up in the bed as soon as she could feel the tension in his voice. "What...?" She groaned. "Why... do you always do this..." He looked at her face, melted makeup everywhere _Tsk tsk tsk_ , _this girl_... "Do what?" the young girl rubbed her eyes, sluggishly. "That, to your face. You never take that glop off.." He placed a hand on her waist. Harley shrugged "It makes me feel comfortable.. Why would you care anyways?" Harley turned her head to face him, he chuckled.

"So... No, 'thank you'?" He smiled, changing the subject.

"For what?"

His smile faded, how could she forget everything he has done for her, breaking her out of that hell hole. As soon as she made direct eye contact with him she remembered. "Oh, you breaking me out. Sorry, puddin' I'm just so tired.." She giggled. "No excuse young lady.." Joker snarled, gripping her waist tighter, his nails digging into her delicate skin. She cried out in pain, causing his face to paint a large grin across his face. "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" She screamed, he loosened his grip. "You're being more jumpy than usual.. What's going on..." He rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. "I really don't know..."

He could tell she wasn't lying.

"Why don't you try and forget about it doll.." Joker took his hands off her and got out of bed. Harley didn't budge, she just sat there watching him. He slipped on some sweatpants and threw on a purple hoodie. Harley took her eyes off him and started to play with the pink and blue ends of her hair. The pink side reminded her of herself, the blue reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who, no, not Joker, someone she knew longer than time. Someone who would never lay a finger on her, never hurt her, would DIE for her, someone who she betrayed but didn't even notice.. but who?

"Harley..? HARLEY?" Joker snapped, trying to get her back to reality. "What...? Oh.." She stuttered. "Get some clothes on. I don't want anyone looking at you're naked body, we're gonna be expecting company soon." Harley didn't bother asking who was coming over, she ran to her closet and grabbed a pink crop top, and randomly picked some shorts, she didn't know what they looked like, but they where shorts. She quickly put on her clothes and re-did her makeup. She ran to her puddin to get an approval of her outfit. When he first got sight of it, he could feel the dammed itch in his crotch. He sighed, _Fucking kids today..._ "Ok, baby, if thats really what you're gonna wear..." Harley giggled in excitement. "Who's coming over?" She finally spat out. "Oh, you know.. Harvey, Riddler, Penguin, Freeze.." Like he didn't have to explain that a million times. Harley gave no response. "I'm going to get something to eat.. come if you want." In a split second he was out of the bedroom.

For a long time she just stood there.. she didn't know why.. she looked at her blue side.. _who is this..._ a loud growl interrupted her thinking. She put on some heels and rushed to the kitchen. Joker was there talking on the phone with someone, looking really pissed. When Harley stepped in the room he put his phone to his chest and mouthed the words "Johnny" Harley nodded and opened the refrigerator. She looked over at a bottle of alcohol. She knew Joker wouldn't let her drink, but something deep inside her wanted her to take one sip. Harley glanced over to see if Joker was watching. He was too busy on the phone. She quickly snatched the bottle, not making any noise, she couldn't get it open, honestly, she didn't know how. She was so focused on trying to open the bottle, she didn't realize how much noise she was making.

Joker finally hung up and noticed his little girl, trying to open his beer. He grabbed it from her hands, popped the cap, and took a large sip. "The fuck where you trying to do? You know I don't let you drink!" He gave her a sharp slap on the face, to get a point through her. "I-i-i..." She couldn't say anything, "I'm sorry..." she mumbled. "You're sorry, what?" Joker didn't keep his eyes off her. "I'm sorry, daddy." She looked in his dark eyes. "What do you want to eat.." he looked off to the side. "Just fix me something." She shrugged.

Harley skipped into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. She took her phone out from her bra and began to text one of her girlfriends.

 **Harley:** **Heyyyy Redd*happy face emoji***

 **Ivy:** **Hey, hun. What's up?**

 **Harley:** **Nothing really I just woke up lol.**

 **Ivy:** **So are you free this afternoon?**

 **Harley:** **I'll have to ask Mr. J...**

 **Ivy:** **Ohhhh come on, why??**

 **Harley:** **Cause if I just go out without permission he'll get angry..**

 **Ivy** : **What are you? His daughter?*angry emoji***

 **Harley:** **Lol no, he just cares about me. Anyways, I have to go. Puddins got breakfast. BYE**

 **Ivy:** **Bye dont let the pervert hurt you..**

Harley giggled at Ivy's last text. "Harley, come on honey, I dont have all day!" Joker called to her.

"COMING!"

She stopped by the doorway at the sight of Joker's hoodie thrown on the floor, revealing his ripped, tattooed chest. "Well, don't just stand there, come on." He walked over to her and dragged her to his side.

After breakfast all of Joker's guests came over, along with a few of his henchmen. "Nice to see you again, Harley." One of Joker's men greeted. Joker snarled, "Don't talk to her..." He usually didn't give out warnings, just pure destruction. Harvey cleared his throat, "So, J, how's everything going..?" He couldn't think of anything else to say to ease the tension. "So are we gonna play poker or what?" Penguin sighed.

 _Buzz Buzz_

"Oh, uh sorry.. I have to take this..." Harley quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse and checked who was calling.

 **Unknown Caller**

 **Swipe to answer**

Harley swiped on her screen and held her phone close to her ear.

"Hello?" She whispered.

Nothing was on the other line.

 _They must've hung up before I could've answered..._

She happily skipped back to the group of boys.

"Who called..?" Joker snapped as soon as she stepped in.

"I don't know they hung up."

Joker looked away from her and focused back to the game. "Come here.." He ordered, motioning her to sit on his lap. She ran over to him and plopped down on his lap. His mouth brushed over her ear, " _Remember, don't say ANYTHING unless, daddy, or anyone else says so..."_ He reminded. Harley responded with a kiss on his cheek. He grinned, the really mischievous way.

"Can I go watch T.V. or something?" Harley complained, getting really bored. Half of the stuff the gang was talking about didn't even make sense to her, just guy things. Sometimes they would talk about her, but she wasn't directed to speak. "I guess you can..." Riddler stepped in. "She's my girl, I decide if she leaves or not!" J snapped. "Sorry, J." He backed down off his territory. "Go." J strictly ordered her away. She would usually leave in the middle of poker. Grabbing the remote and switching on the T.V. she looked for something decent to watch. She got it on a show she never heard of before, but it caught her attention.

 _'How could you do this to me? Leaving me for someone even WORSE?'_

 _'It's better off this way... I never meant to hurt you...'_

 _'What did I do wrong? I would never lay a hand on you! And this.. this.. UGH! I knew it.. you lied to me, out of PITY.'_

 _Both girls where speechless._

 _'I... I never liked-'_

 _'-YOU NEVER LIKED GIRLS? Oh yeah... so not obvious...'_

With tearful eyes, Harley quickly turned off the Television. Usually, she wouldn't cry about stuff like this, but something about this, seemed to hit her. She sighed, she decided to watch something on YouTube

After an eternity, well, at least what Harley thought, of poker. She was already tired. "Puddin, I'm tired..."

Joker glared at the time on his phone, "What the hell? It's fucking, 4 in the afternoon!" He growled. Harley didn't say anything. Joker just rolled his eyes. "C'mere..." He took her by the wrist and led her to the bedroom, slammed her on the bed, and slowly towered on top of her, "Wait..." He got off of her tiny body, "Take off your clothes.." snarling he slid off his hoodie. Harley slowly pulled off her top, then her shorts, then her panties. "Ahem... ALL of your clothes..." Joker glared at her strapless bra. Realizing, Harley ripped that off too, Joker pinned her to the bed, shadowing over her body. He then, forcefully, banged his lips against her soft, red stained, ones. Joker slowly slipped his tip in, her hot, young breath on his face.

he pounded against her tight entrance, going slow, until she felt comfortable, if she got too comfy he thrusted at the speed to light. A loud moan escaped her lips, "P-puddin', I'm gonna..." She gasped for air. "Not yet, not until I tell you.." He murmured into her neck. He made her hold it in for so long, it started to hurt. With every thrust, the pain worsened. The yearning to release, the pain, the pleasure, but mostly the pain. Joker's metal teeth latched on to her soft, porcelain skin.

"Now"

As soon as he spoke the words, she followed his orders and released. He slowly pulled out and sprayed hot liquid on her stomach.

He laid down beside her and grabbed her plump breasts.

"I love you..."

"I love you too.."

 **END! OK this first chapter is a bit short but it is my first so stop being so butthurt. YES it's not that cringey yet, but soon my children, soon you'll regret reading more...**


	2. Honey and Cyanide

**WARNING: LATER IN THE STORY THINGS GET REALLY DEEP, so if you don't want to spend 84 hours questioning life, please click away. Includes Heaven and Hell.** **And if you all are wondering why this story is so cringey, I'M DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!! It's meant to be a target for cringe. I honestly do this cause I can't be better than all the other people who make awesome fanfiction about Joker and Harley, trust me I read some of those stories for ideas and they are REALLY good and very thought out, and here I am, just spitting out words into a computer XD. Also for you guys wondering if Harleen is the real villian or not, you just have to wait, don't worry I'll tell later on ;) Well here we go..**

"Well, I guess it's time for bed, huh baby?" Joker said, holding his little Harlequin in his arms. She looked up at him and yawned, "mmhmm.." He laid her down on the mattress, going to tuck her in. Right before he grabbed the blankets, he noticed numerous bruises on her ankles. He furiously lifted her bruised leg and looked for more bruises. To his surprise, her other ankle had as much bruises as the other. "Puddin? What are you doing?" She looked at him, he turned his face over to hers, both their eyes meeting, his angered ones, and her tired ones.

"Where the fuck did you get these God damn bruises?" He tried to sound calm, holding in all his anger.

No response.

"ANSWER ME, GIRL!"

Still no responce, except tears filling up her eyes.

He squeezed her leg tighter out of frustration, "Why the hell are you fucking crying?" He wasn't yelling but his voice was loud, at least to her, when she cried everything was loud, she couldn't think straight.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" She cried, she felt a huge knot in her throat.

His jaw dropped, _How dare she talk to me like that..._

He dropped her leg and gave her a painful slap to her face. "Where. Did. You. Get. These. Bruises.." He whispered in her ear. Harley explained everything, what happened at Belle Reve, the guards beat her, tortured her.

Joker got off her and climbed off the bed, "I'll be right back.." He hissed, he stormed out of the bedroom and ran into his office, breaking down the door. He was full with anger, rage, fury. He punched 12 holes in the wall, his arm was filled with pain, he glared at his bloody knuckles, _Christ..._ He felt like cutting off his hand, but the thought of having no hand would just make his life more shitty than it already was.

Harley heard all the racket coming from the room, she tiptoed out of bed to see what was happening. She saw Joker, he was breathing really loudly, crying? Maybe. She silently stepped over to him, scared of what he might do. He moved his eyes over his shoulder, "curiosity killed the cat.." He murmured under his breath. "Are you okay?" She said slowly. "I'm fine." He had a stern look on his face, "if you don't go back to the bedroom THIS INSTANT, I'm gonna.." He noticed the mascara on her face, he wanted to wipe it away so bad, but she already made her way to the door.

 _Great.. just fucking great.._ Joker slammed his bloodstained fist into the wall, pain shot up his arm. He burst into his closet and got a first aid kit, wrapping his knuckles in bandages.

When he stepped in the bedroom he noticed her cold, curled up body, no blankets. J sighed and threw the blankets on her, he dropped his body on the bed and tried to get some shut-eye. For hours and hours he just tossed and turned. He had to get some sleep.

 **Fuck the girl, J..** The voice in his head echoed

 _Shut the fuck up, ya cunt.._

 **C'mon, look at that bitch. You raised it to be this way.**

 _FUCK OFF!_ Joker mentally gave his voice the middle finger.

 **she's a slut, your slut, why do you think you always keep her around? Cause of her pussy.. you know you want it.**

Joker placed a hand over his _Damaged_ tattoo in frustration.

it was now 2:23 and he still hadn't gotten enough sleep. He turned over and looked at his Harley, sound asleep. He examined her body. His eyes ran all over her, he moved closer to her, wrapped his arm around her and took a good look at her face. Her beautiful red stained lips, her perfectly decorated eyelids, he saw the streaks of dried mascara on her face. He licked his thumb and began to wipe away the mascara. Joker's eyes traveled off her face, and down to her breasts, two basketballs on her chest. He moved his hand to touch her left breast.

He wanted her to wake up, he began to spank her ass. She didn't budge, he began to grow frustrated with his stubborn girl. He turned on the light, sat up, and started shaking her. "Wake up.." He yelled. Harley turned over to look at him, "Stay up with daddy.." He looked at her with lust in his eyes. Harley nodded, but her eyelids where like heavy weights, she couldn't keep them from covering her ocean blue eyes. Joker snapped his fingers in her face, "Don't close your God damn eyes."

Harley didn't know what to say, she just gazed into his soul. "C'mere." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and pulled her in with him. He chuckled, seeing his naked baby standing in the shower. "P-puddin...?" She was still tired, she had no idea what was going on.

He started to clean her, licking her, like an animal would lick it's young. He moved his hand down to her waist, squeezing it. He began to lick violently, with every squeeze on her waist. "Ya want more?" He mumbled through her skin. She didn't respond, he just kept on licking and squeezing. "No, puddin I'm too tired.." She faked a yawn. He let go of her wet body, "You're tired?" He snarled, "Well, how's about i try to wake ya up a bit..." In a blink of an eye, he turned the shower so cold, Harley jumped. J laughed so hard he nearly busted his head on the wall, "HOLY FUCK!" Harley screamed, Joker's smile faded as soon as he heard her voice, he grabbed her by the neck, a tight grip, "Listen here, doll, you're not in prison anymore, only I can say those types of words. GOT IT?" His hands loosened up and traveled down to her hips, he could feel her shaking. "I-I-I'm sorry, i-i-Its j-just so c-c-cold.." She grabbed on to his body for warmth, but Joker had other plans in mind. He picked her up and lifted her against the wall, she wrapped her soaking legs around his waist. He began to bite and suck on her breasts, making her shudder, which was painful to her, since she was already cold.

Joker started to tease her entrance, she let out a tiny moan when she felt his giant cock being forced inside her tiny body. He then, started to feel her slip, "P-puddin...? I'm slipping.."

Joker let out a sigh, "Damn, I'm gonna end up with blue balls.." He growled. Harley giggled, he set her down, turned off the shower, and started to dry her off, right after he dried himself off. "You're so god damn spoilt.." He joked. "C'mon, before my big boy looses it." He dragged his doll to the bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. He stroked her face with his bandaged hand. He looked deep into her eyes, she was asking for it. He, once again, slammed his cock inside of her. With his body towering over her, and a huge dick inside of her, it was really hard to breath.

He thrusted faster than anyone could ever imagine, he continued to bite her plump breasts, she could feel her climax, "Let me.." She moaned, Joker stopped feasting on her chest and looked up at her. He was about to reach his end also. He pulled her head closer to his, and forced a kiss, as they both released.

He laid there, his head on her chest. She was too busy trying to catch her breath, than to focus on her daddy giving her a new tattoo. She looked on her waist and saw the words ' _Property of Joker'_ with a heart at the end. She smiled before going back into a deep sleep. The rest of the night was just him looking at her, until he fell into sleep mode.

.

.

 _Harley and Harleen sat at a black and pink dining table, Harleen sitting on the black side, Harley on the_ pink

 _Harley didn't know what they where eating, but they had plates._ _Harley gave Harleen a little smile, trying to break the ice._

 _Harleen just looked up at her, no smile, just a dark glare. Her pitch black eyes showed no pity. Harleen had on a pretty good outfit, a blue blouse, stained with.. black blood? It was dripping over her ripped leggings. She saw Harleen glare at her._

 _She saw her mutter a few words, Harley couldn't hear them, Harleen looked away from her, "It's been pretty long.." Harleen said. Harley nodded, the only time they actually had a conversation is when Harleen ordered her to kill everyone in her path._

 _"Do you.. want to eat?" Harley asked._

 _Harleen giggled, "This is a dream, you can't eat, dumbass." Harleen stood up from her chair and somehow poofed over beside Harley, she took Harley's hand, "Come on.."_

 _Harley was very suspicious, Harleen never took her hand before, except if she wanted to break it_ , _or do some ritual._

 _Her and Harley only took just a few steps, and they where already miles away from the table, they ended_ _up walking on to a balcony, Harleen took a deep breath, "We all just live for the thrill don't we?" She smirked, still holding Harley's hand, "But, it's all just fake, we might not realize it now, but.. we're somehow afraid of something, and that something is death. Life is just a pointless dream, and we're all want to wake up, Heaven, Hell. Heaven is our salvation, Hell is our curse.. We don't know when, or how we get saved from this speck. It's all just a circle, life, death, love... do we even know what it all means?"_

 _Harley's mouth gaped, Harleen has never been this deep before, God knows how long she's held this in. "Harleen?" Harley wanted to say a few words. "Is this really you? Or is it just one dream? I know I don't say it a lot but, I wish you were actually with me, there for me when I'm hurt. I know what you can do, I've seen it with my own eyes, what you're capable of. I just want to know if you're really out there..."_

 _"Harley I.. hah hah.."_

 _Harley turned back towards her other half._

 _She couldn't see her, "Harleen?"_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _Everything was gone, Harleen_ _everything._

 _The only thing she could see was_ _Poison Ivy standing in front of her, arms crossed_ , _"Well? Did you ask him?"_

.

.

A few minutes later, Harley's eyes shot wide open. "PUDD-" Before she could finish, she saw Joker looking through her phone. "Wh-what are you doing..?" She kicked off the covers to check and see what he was looking at. "You're not going with that rotting plant." He snapped. "But why?" Harley pouted.

"I don't want to loose you again."

"I'll be careful, Red will protect me."

"Hah, I rather believe that aliens would protect you.." He set her phone back on the nightstand, "Now, go back to sleep."

Harley pouted even more, she really wanted to go out with Red, she hadn't seen her in months. She looked up at Joker, he was texting someone on his phone, _Hutch_ , she didn't know who that was, but she assumed one of his henchmen. "D-daddy..." Harley said in a tiny squeak, he turned his head a tiny bit, "What was Harleen like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she... nice?"

J turned and laughed, "'Nice'? How could someone with absolutely NO soul be 'nice'?" He dropped his phone and fully turned towards her, "I'll tell ya what she's like, baby. She's a cold hearted, self-centered, spawn of Satan, she's even worse than me! Y'know eyeball? The guy that never talks, or shows any emotion? She made him scream, and CRY. Well I don't know if he cried through that giant mask, but it really sounded like he was crying, and that was just with one GLARE!.. THAT'S what she was like." Harley was in full disbelief. Was everything she did fake? Did Harleen lie? Harley slowly turned over, "Harleen was really kind to me for once, she told me some deep feelings, about life, about dreams.. It seemed like she cared about me.."

"It's a trick, don't listen to her, I dont want you gettin hurt... Go to bed and let's forget this ever happened."

"But it all sounded so real! It was so moving!" Harley sat up and sat on his ripped body, "She actually cared about me for once! She wasn't lying, I just know she wasn't!"

"HARLEY! She's cunning and manipulating, trust me. She's gonna corrupt you-"

"Just like you did!" Harley snapped out of no where, she covered her mouth with both hands, it felt like she wasn't in control when she said that, like she was possessed. "Excuse me..." Joker quickly sat up and pushed her off of him. he grabbed her by the throat, tighter than usual, "I don't know where the fuck this attitude is coming from, but you never EVER say that to me. I didn't corrupt you, I saved you from that demon." He loosened his grip and threw her on the floor, leaving a huge bruise on her back. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it.." She felt a tear roll down her face. "Well you should've thought about what you said before you went and said it!" He turned, leaving his back facing her, "You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

Harley turned away from him, curling up onto the hard, cold, floor. Tears spilled from her eyes. _I just want to see Harleen again..._ What started out from a tiny weep, turned into intense sobbing. She felt her phone drop on her head, "Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep!" Joker yelled, "Well, unless if... you want a..."

"A what?"

"Blowjob?" Joker turned towards her and smirked.

As much as Harley wanted it, she was still mad at him for throwing her like that. She rubbed her back, "My back hurts.." She lied. J rolled his eyes, "I don't care, I'm in the mood." He picked her up like a little puppy and sat her down on the bed, he forced her mouth open with the tip of his member, soon enough, half of his cock was inside her mouth. Before shoving the whole thing in her throat he teased her, slowly moving her head, he loved hearing the gagging noice when she sucked him.

Finally, he fed her every inch of him, moving her head until he released into her moist mouth. Grabbing all her corage, she swallowed the giant glob in her mouth. He leaned in closer and forced her mouth onto his, "I don't want anyone to kiss you like I do.." He whispered in that rough, sexy voice she loved. Harley couldn't help but smile, she gave up on the act of being angry and wrapped her arms around him.

he fake coughed, "Um, how's your back.." He put his hands on her hips. "Fine I guess.. You left a bruise." Harley looked down at his tattooed muscles. "I'm sorry, you know I don't like to do that stuff but.. you just piss me off.. a lot." The truth was, Joker enjoyed the sounds she made when he hit her, but he didnt like it, its a confusing habbit. Harley hid her face in his chest, he rested his chin on her head.

"Puddin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you.. love me?"

"You should already know the answer to that, doll."

.

.

The rays of sun hit Harley's eyes, she quickly slid under the covers. Everything started to spiral, her head throbbed. Pounding noises everywhere. She covered her ears and groaned. She could hear familiar screaming, cursing and growling, not Joker, but someone. She opened her eyes just to glance at her blue peice on the end of her blonde hair.

3̵̟̦̭̖̦̀̊4̶̟̜͓̱̱̜̺̻̓ͅ5̷͖̞̠̟̂̈́̈́̃̔̽͗̃̒̈́̉͐̕͝͠-̸̻̩͕͖͓̦̯͍͉͕͚͍̳̀̽2̷̡̨̰̩̙̗̮̠̙͉̤̾̄̿͛́́̀̉͘͘̚̕͜9̵̲̄̌͒͗̑͆͜͝4̴̡͕̖̠̊͐̇́͜͜͜-̵̡̬̦̺̙̹̪̞̃̋͐̈͐̉͠5̴̛̙̬̣̲̻̅͠͠7̶̣̈́̿̍͆̽̌̌̈́̊́͗̏̈͐̆8̸͇̬̝̼̾̄̅͒̈̎̎̽͋̓̈́̀̒̽9̷̬̟̹̥͍͌̋̈

 _Everything's a blurr. You can't see anything, it's so dark, you try and look for a light switch. You walk around but realize you're going nowhere. You can't find a near wall. You're lost._

 _Ǒ̴͔̬̻͚̜͚̺͎͘̕ͅḩ̸̨̛̜̟͉̥̯̜̙̮͎̝̽̾͛͂̕h̸̛̠̩͇̤̬̫̖̿͘͠͝o̷̡̞͎̼̟͕̠͍̬̥̳͓͔̯͌́̽̃̀ͅh̵̛̝͋͑̓̈́̅̉̐͌̈́͛̒̋̂͠ȯ̵̡̙̌͆͑͝h̶̭̲̻̹̫̜̮̫̩̀̽ŏ̶̻̩̥̪̘̺͑ḩ̴̤̠̯͍͈̐͌̂ȏ̷̧̥̦͍̭̲̖͎̪̗̙̦͍͙̍̋h̴̢̢̛̘͍̐͗̅́̔̍̉̊̀̔̚ǫ̴̛̙͇̮̹̻̋̃̑͆͘͜͝_

 _You thought I was gone? You thought I was_ _NORMAL? Hah, if I could describe the agony I cause! You never really know, do you? It makes me laugh.. When someone you think is dead and gone, they decide to just... CHANGE their entire life, make them someone they're NOT! Ȳ̶̡̲͖͎͍̱̲̈ou thin̶̡̯̕k this is all just fun and games don't you, DC? You don̶̝̗̬͐̒̈́͐̀̀̑̇͗̏̄̓͋̓̅t̸͕̣̱̘̭͇̝̽̿́͂͋͆̅͊̔͒́͝ care. All you care about is M̵̲̦̫̝̰͚͔̍̆̌̓͌̔͘ͅƠ̸̧̞̦̜̫͕̙̞̫̣̈̀̾̌͂̍̀̋͂͜͜N̸̡̛̘͙̱̗͔̹͖̱̪̆̉͐̑̓̌̿Ę̴͇̼̦̗̹̑̀͛̄̃͠ͅY̵̡̘̩̲͍͚̞̮̖͖̳̻̐͊̈́̓̒͂ !!¡¡_

 _Oh, D̵͖̝̞̥̯̣̦̒̌̂̃̈̾̑͛͐͝͝͝o̵̱̮̬̩̮̩̤̻͂̄̈́̈́̑͒͒͆̆̕͠ṅ̴͉͂̓̓̊̓'̴̲̩͍͛̎̈́͗̒̈́̆̏̅̂͊͝͝t̴̡̢͓͙̰̲̣͇̫̞̖̣͆̆ ̷̪̙̭̳̾̉̆̈́͒̆̋̈́͘͜͝ͅw̶̢̡͉̱͍̯̤͈͑̾̾̍̂́̊͒͜͜ó̴͉̹͇͉̺̺͉̱̙͓̜̒̏ŕ̵̡̠̼̲͉̥͐̈́̿͗̓͛̉̔͋̕̕͝r̵̜̆͠y̶̛͎̺͉͚̝̻͂̓̔͋̒̓̊͗̈͋̄́͝͝ I'll be back.. I'll always be back..._


	3. Fatal Suffering

**HELLO! Me again, someone was asking me if Harleen was someone like Antisepticeye, or Darkiplier. I rather** **not put her as Anti or Darki, but just another evil half that was made by some random person. Also,** **this chapter is probably a little late, since I didn't know if I should add Harleen in or not, and trying to think of a good plot for this chapter..**

Harley remained in the bed for God knows how long, she wasn't tired, she was waiting for Joker to come and drag her out like he always did. She poked her head out from under the covers and checked her phone,

 **8:02**

She sighed, burrowing her head back inside the covers. She didn't bother the check if Joker was there, his side felt empty. All her thoughts suddenly silenced. She could hear the shower running. _Didn't we just take a shower last night?_ It wasn't really a shower, come to think of it, but he probably was still a mess from what happened after the late night shower. Harley smiled. She could hear a really lovely tune, a faint, but graceful song. She immediately sat up, the covers still over her head, she held her knees.

She heard the bathroom door close. Someone caught her by surprise and jerked the covers off her head. "You tryna hide?" He joked. He picked her up, pulling her in for a kiss. "I wanna give you something.." He said, he went into their closet and pulled out a box, a white one with flowers painted on it. Harley's eyes sparkled, he opened the box and showed her a golden heart locket, Harley gasped. "Puddin!" She wrapped her arms around him. He picked up the locket and put it on her, "Puddin, I'm never taking this off!" She jumped excitedly. "I couldn't find anything to put in it, but if you find something that's small enough to fit in there you can put it in..." Joker rubbed the back of his neck.

Harley couldn't stop giggling, she was so happy, despite the bruise on her back from last night's 'incident' "C'mon." He took her hand and led her downstairs. "I ordered us some breakfast." He handed her a to-go box, it had tiny bloodstains on it, "Ignore the blood, I had to beat some shank up for it." Joker opened the box for her, "Ice Cream?" Harley smiled.

"I thought we'd have something different today." He shrugged.

.

.

"Puddin?" Harley turned to J with her puppy dog eyes. J looked back at her and smiled, "Yeah, Doll?" Harley was hesitant for a moment, "Can you tell me more about.. um.." She looked away, "About what hun?" He turned her head to face him. "I wanna know about Harleen.." She said in a shy tone. Joker pulled his hand away from her face, "I-I-I... why are you so interested with Harleen, shouldn't you know about her already? I mean, you ARE Harleen.." Harley looked down.

"I'm not.. she... I.." She couldn't find the proper words, Harley flashed back to when they where both separated from each other's bodies, their own people.

 _'I HATE YOU HARLEY!' 'You're so dumb, Harley!' 'Go to hell, Harley!' 'I'll kill you, Harley' 'If you're not gonna do what I say, then kill yourself, Harley!'_

Harley snapped out of her trance.

"Um.. what time is it?" Harley changed the subject, "You know, let's just watch some TV.." She changed the subject the second time. "Um, ok.." Joker smirked. She quickly turned on the television, there was a show about two twin sisters, inseparable, they where so happy together. "Wanna watch th-" Joker was interrupted by Harley violently changing channels, J grabbed the remote from her and turned it off. "Ok, what is wrong with you?" He stood up, making her feel small, "You ask me about Harleen, I was about to give you answers, and you just change the subject. We actually found a decent program on TV and you change it. What's wrong?" He laid a hand on her shoulder.

Just as she was about to confess, her phone started to buzz. It was the same number that called her last time.

She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

 _Static_

"Hello? Who is this?"

"You... know..." followed by loud screeching.

Harley hung up immediately. She held her ears, "Who was it? What happened?" Joker went to comfort her.

"I don't know, it was just static and a loud screech.." Harley cried. "Awwww, come to daddy.." Joker sat her on his lap and pushed her lips against his.

Harley slowly pushed away. "What gives?" J asked. "I miss Harleen.." Harley whined. "Oh my god.. Shut up about Harleen for once.." He turned his head towards the wall. "But I love her..."

Joker glared at her.

"You goin legit on me?" Joker snapped. "NO! I meant I love her as a friend!" Harley rubbed his chest. "Let's just forget about Harleen right now..." Joker sat up, still holding Harley in his arms. "What is it you don't want me knowing about her?" Harley com̷͉̆plained. Joker gave no answer, he carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the blankets, "I already told you, she's evil!" Joker tucked her in, "It's getting pretty late now so you should get some sleep, I'll be here in a minute." He walked out.

.

.

 _A grey room, endless, no walls, no ceiling. Just a grey veiw._

 _'Hello?' Harley called out, her voice echoing._

 _The room filled with black dots, black dripping dots._

 _She heard footsteps, quiet footsteps, becoming louder with each step_

 _'H-hello?" She repeated, more nervously._

 _Harley stood, frozen in fear, she didn't know why she was scared. Her body just felt threatened._

 _Mumbling she couldn't hear, like it was in a unknown language._

 _'3, 4, 5, 2, 9, 4, 5, 8, 9..' a familiar voice chanted._

 _'W-who are you?' Harley stuttered._

 _'You know..' Harleen's voice was overlapping numerous male voices. 'Wha- What's going on? I-I I thought we were getting along?!' Harley cried. Harleen got closer, and closer, her fingers scrapped a wall that was caving in on them. Black substance dripped from her claws. They where no longer in the grey room. Creaking floorboards became louder, Harley collapsed to the floor, holding her knees and crying. She didn't know why, she didn't want to do that._

 _Her footsteps stopped, Harley didn't dare to look up. Harleen lifted her chin, digging her ink covered, metal claws into her jaw. Harley whimpered._ _At this point she was making full eye contact with her, she couldn't look away from her dark eyes, no pupils, just dark, black orbs. Scars on her face from all those times she scratched herself. Ripped, bloody, clothes. Harley gripped her locket tightly in her hand. She wasn't going to be scared of herself anymore, she kicked Harleen away._

 _Oh.. don't be so rude... Let's just talk a bit Harley, dear..' Harleen purred. Harley tightly closed her eyes, 'NO! I'm not falling for yo-' She opened her eyes, everything was gone. Everything was a pitch black._

 _Quiet humming._

 _Harley felt at ease when she heard this, she turned around. Harleen._

 _Harley was sitting at a table across from Harleen. But it wasn't a pink and black one. It was an old, broken, chipped one. Her mouth gaped when she looked at the plate. Bits and pieces of human flesh and organs. Harley slowly looked up at Harleen, who was smiling at her, head resting on her fist. 'Well, dig in, my dear...' Harleen giggled. Harley poked at her 'food' until she remembered. This was HER dream, and she could do what ever she wanted. Harley closed her eyes and imagined a nice, juicy steak. Slowly opening her eyes, nothing, nothing changed, except more blood complementing the flesh. 'Umm..' She looked at Harleen, who was ENJOYING the human parts, Harley tried, quietly, to sneak out from the table, as soon as she turned around to make a run for it, Harleen stopped her._

 _'Awww... going so soon?' Harleen smiled with her bloody, shark like teeth. Harley looked down at the black scythe she was holding behind her back, ready to strike. 'Harleen, listen..' Harley tried to talk this out, rationally, 'I don't know what I've done to you, but.. We're friends.. we're supposed to love each other, and always be there fo-' Harleen made the first strike. Harley dodged, she took a breath of relief. Harley pulled a pink sword out from her hand, she swung it at Harleen._ _Harleen snuck up behind her and slit the back of her neck, Harley thought she would be awake from this. Tears of pain clouded her eyes, she jumped up an extraordinary height and lunged at Harleen, sword ready to destroy her once and for all. As soon as she reached her, Harleen grabbed the tip of her sword and disintegrated it, causing Harley to fall to the ground._

 _She bound Harley to the ground and forced her to watch her mother with the younger Harley. Her mother took off her mask and kissed young Harley all over. She hardly didn't remember anything about her mother, since she left her at a young age. Then to another flashback, where her mother was sharing pie with her._ _Tears filled Harley's eyes._ _The flashbacks_ _stopped_. _Harleen stepped in front of her, 'There's a bond that exists between mother and child, ah, but then again... how would you know?'_

.

.

Harley snapped awake, tears in her eyes. She began to bawl and sob. Joker jerked up and rubbed her back, she rested her head on his chest, still sobbing. "You're right puddin... she is a monster!" Harley cried. "Shh, shh.. daddy's here..." He said in his comforting voice. "She won't leave me alone!" She screamed, "I don't like her! She tried to kill me!" More tears ran down her face. "It's ok.. forget about her.. She's trying to get in your head, just ignore her." He hugged her tighter. Her crying silenced. He rubbed her until she went back to sleep. The rest of the night was calm, no screaming, no crying. Joker didn't keep his eyes off her all night, just to make sure she doesn't get harassed by that demon again.

Harley woke up at about 4:00 that night. J was also up, "You're up early.." He smiled. Harley smiled back and snuggled in his chest. He played with her hair, she kissed his tattoos. "Oh god.." Joker grunted. "What's wrong?" Harley looked up at him. "Nothing, just seeing you naked, and kissing my body... just.." He moved his hand down to her ass. Harley blushed and looked down.

"I wanna do some stuff.." He laughed.

 ** _Sick.. and disgusting..._**

The Harleen voice echoed in Harley's head, her voice was distorted and demon like.

 _C'mon, Harleen, lighten up..._ Harley said mentally

 ** _SHUT UP! I'll kill you from the inside..._**

Harley wrapped her arms around him. He turned her on her back, getting between her legs. "Do you want daddy?" He laughed. She moaned in pleasure as a response. He started to thrust violently into her entrance. She screamed in both, pain, and pleasure. He grabbed both of her legs and threw them on his shoulders, he pulled her face close to his, her knees touching her shoulders, he smashed his lips on hers. Moaning through each other's kiss.

"Puddin, I need to.." She gasped.

"No.. not yet, baby.." He growled.

He finally let her release, as soon as she did, he pulled out and sprayed into her mouth. She laid down in exhaustion. She slowly drifted to sleep, once again. Joker, however couldn't go to sleep, his insomnia got the best of him. As soon as he was about to lay down his phone buzzed.

 **One new message: Unknown number**

 ** _Harley is going to die.. Enjoy her while you can.._**

J smashed his phone, causing the phone to make even more cracks. His phone was already covered in a lot of them. "WHO THE FUCK!" He screamed, J quickly kicked Harley to wake her up. "Ow! Why..." She groaned. "DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME, SLUT!" He slapped her face, them moved down to slap her breasts. "Oww!" She whimpered. "Why are you hurting me. puddin..?" She cried. He quickly showed her the text. Harley's eyes widened, she put her hand over her mouth. " _Harleen.._ " She whispered.

As soon as she said those words, she collapsed onto the bed, lifeless.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" J shook her, she didn't move. He held her close to him, waiting for her to get up and say those words _, puddin_ , just thinking about them made him even more furious.

He felt claws dig into his chest, causing blood to spill.


	4. Magic of Heart PREVEIW

x"AGH! Fuck!" Joker screamed, as he felt the claws dig deeper. "Harley-" Then he realized, this wasn't Harley. What he was looking at was a demon, black, ink covered claws, pitch black eyes, shredded attire, blood, lots and lots of blood, and glasses.

 _Glasses_.

He could see it now, Harleen killed Harley.

"What happened to Harley.. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" His voice cracked. "Where all the lost souls go..." Her distorted voice echoed over numerous other voices. "You little bitch!" He tried punching her.. him? It..? Anyways, he punched whatever it was. Harleen grabbed his fist and twisted it, causing him to shout in pain and fall to his knees. Harleen dropped his fist, without pity. "Oh, you think you're so strong, you think you're the big shit? But it turns out, you're just like the rest of these humans.. weak, pathetic.." She kicked his stomach, "Ignorant.. Your kind killed my one and only lover.. now, I'm going to repay you.. by wiping out this speck you call... _home.._ " She walked around him in circles, "How I love seeing people scream in agony, Can I get an amen?"

She smiled and slit his throat slightly with her claw. He cursed numerous times, Harleen drifted out the window in a dark flash.

 **Harley POV**

.

.

 _Harleen? Where are you? Why is it so dark? Puddin, are you there?_

I paced back and forth, trying to put things together, everything was so quick... I couldn't think straight..

 _I want daddy.._

I remember when I was just a spirit, looking through Harleen's eyes. Seeing Joker for the first time. That was when I first gained control, if it wasn't for me Harleen would've poisoned him, or shot him.

I started to cry, slowly. I stopped pacing and sat on the... floor? It wasn't the floor, it was cold, black, sticky liquid. I tried to stand up, I was stuck. I'm sinking, really slowly.. I tried screaming out for help.

 _But nobody came._

It was like quicksand, only stickier. I cried violently. I was crying out loud I couldn't stop. I screamed and cried, _But nobody came..._ I felt my soul being ripped into shreds.

The pain was unbearable.

I was fully consumed by ink. I was suffocating.. I can't breath.. I cant..

"Golly, are you okay?" A high pitched voice called out. "Huh?" I was breathing again. "I saw you weren't breathing.. so I decided to help! Hope you didn't mind." He was a little kid, dressed in a black devil suit. His skin was snow white, black orbs for eyes, and a . _Did Harleen have kids?_ "Anyways, I'm Bendy!" He held out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand, "I'm Harley." I introduced. "Do you happen to know who Harleen is? Is she.. your mom?" I stood up, he covered my mouth. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" Bendy cried, nervously, "She is not my mother, and never will be! She's evil I tell you!" At this point he was panicking. "Oh- I.. I'm sorry.." To my surprise he easily calms down.

"Wait.. What do you know about Harleen?" Bendy looked up at me, he's literally like, 3 feet tall. "Harleen.. took over my body.. I think?" I honestly didn't know.

"Oh golly.." His eyes widened, "She didn't take over your body.. She..." He stuttered. "Well, all you have to know is.. You need to find a way to defeat Harleen."

I couldn't stand the thought of Harleen dying. I thought about it for a moment, if we let Harleen live then she would destroy the world. I had no choice. "Let's do this." I agreed.

"Well, if we're going to do this we'll need some help.." He rubbed his chin, "BORIS!" He called over his shoulder. A tall wolf wearing overalls stepped out of the darkness.

"What's the matter, Bendy?" He asked. "This girl needs our help, Harleen took over her body!" Bendy looked up at him. I always thought it was funny that he had to look up at everyone. "Harleen?" Boris's eyes widened, "Ya mean the one who.." He gulped, "Tried to.."

Bendy nodded his head. Boris shivered.

"Did what?" I asked. Bendy and Boris stared at me, then looked back at each other in concern.

"Wait! Boris, Harley, we need to show you something." Bendy took our hands and led us down a ink stained, wooden steps. "This is where we get our power!" Bendy said, letting go of our hands. "Power? Bendy what are you talking about?" Boris was totally confused. Bendy slowly turned around, giving an awkward smile. "Umm.. Boris.." He chuckled, kicking the floor, "You know.. how we became.. alive?" Boris's jaw dropped, "BENDY! You use rituals to bring us to life?" I had no idea what they where talking about, but come to think of it... they both looked like characters from old cartoons, and sounded like them too.

"Trust me, Boris.. We need this to kill harleen!" Bendy tugged at Boris. The wolf rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if this all goes wrong and one of us, or all of us, gets killed. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Bendy smiled gleefully. "I'll go first!" Bendy giggled. He laid down in the circle and began to chant some words me or Boris couldn't understand. Black ink poured from the outlines, Boris and I stepped back, Bendy was fully surrounded in black ink. "Should we help him..?" I asked. Boris panicked, "I-I don't know.." We both looked in terror, we couldn't tear our eyes away. Earthquake rumbling came from the room, we held on to each other for dear life and closed our eyes.

The noice stopped, I was the first to open my eyes. Bendy didn't change at all. "You don't look different." Boris said, opening his eyes. "Well, that's where you're wrong, my dear pal!" Bendy slowly morphed into a tall, deformed demon creature. Both, me and Boris screamed, holding on to each other even tighter, Bendy chuckled, turning back to normal size.

I stopped screaming, but Boris was still going on.

"C'mon guys, it's still me!" Bendy laughed. Me and Boris let go of each other, "Let me try this!" Boris stepped over to the circle, "Do what you gotta do, Bendy." He laid in the middle of the circle as Bendy chanted. Boris looked up at Bendy, then over to me. I could see fear in his eyes. I shrugged, I didn't know what else to do. Again, ink was bleeding through the outlines, then covering his body. The Earthquake noice I was used to now, but it rang in my ears.

Boris stood, he didn't look any different. "Umm.. Bendy? What happened to me..?" Boris asked. "Boris, look anywhere in the room, and focus on one thing!" Bendy advised. Boris looked in the far left corner, his left eye shot out a red spear, it stuck to the floor. "So.. when do I go?" I asked. "Oh, I already got you. Remember? You where dead so I brought you back.. and decided to give you some powers as well. I couldn't find out what kind.. So I guess you have to find out yourself.. sorry bout that.." He smiled, nervously.

I looked down at my hands, two glowing lights.

.

.

"Dammit!" J yelled. He grabbed his phone and texted his men.

 **Harleen killed Harley,** **WE NEED TO STOP HER NOW!** **When you all get here, meet in my office**

Joker panicked while trying to heal himself, he couldn't think straight. He wanted to hold Harley in his arms, he wanted to kiss her soft lips. He stared at his wounds in the mirror. He slammed his fists down on the sink and cursed. Cursed so much you'd think he was raised by sailors.

As soon as he got all his wounds patched up he checked to see if anyone had driven into his driveway. He saw 3 cars, then someone knocked on his door. Joker ran as fast as he could and jumped down the stairs, he didn't care if he got hurt again. He quickly opened the door and say 5 of the men he texted, standing at his doorstep. "ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. The men rushed to his office, J followed behind. He didn't need his men seeing how depressed he was. As they got into his office Joker slammed the door behind them. He sat at his desk, facing down.

"Harleen is somewhere.. i just dont know where.." J's voice cracked. He didnt cry at all, whenever he felt like crying his eyes out his body denied it, uncontrollably. "For all i know Harleen's gonna end life as we know it.." J growled. "I always knew Harleen was up to something.." Mike said. "What are we doing here? We need to stop her before she tears apart this planet." Jonny snapped, "What's the plan boss?"

"No plan. We take weapons and work from there." J stood up. "And about Harley?"

Joker felt like he was about to throw up. "Harleys... gone..." he said in between voice cracks. "She might still be in there.. you can't loose hope!" Vincent leaned forward in his chair.

 _Hope._

Harley's favorite word.

"Lets go.."

J and his men each got into their cars, driving as fast as they could in different directions, trying to look for a sign of Harleen. J slammed the breaks as soon as he saw Arkham Asylum, burnt, damaged, and torn. One wall stood up, _Dreams do come true_ written on the mangled wall. J picked up his phone and imediently texted to group chat to meet him at Arkham.

"Harleen done all this?" Hutch wandered around the piles of rubble, "No, she HAS to have someone with her..." They all looked at each other in silence. They heard footsteps, Vincent tripped over nothing, "The hell was that?" He got up slowly. They heard laughter coming from all sides of them. But it wasn't Harleen's, no it was much, much lower.

" _Oh lookie here, more sheeps_ "

.

.

Harley, Boris, and Bendy stared at her glowing hands. One pink and one blue. "Wowie.." Bendy stared in awe. Boris just stared, his eyes didnt move one bit. "H-Harley, try touching something!" Bendy stuttered. Bendy handed Harley an empty can of Bacon Soup, Harley gripped it in her Pink hand, it slowly turned into a pink crystal sword. Harley dropped it and covered her mouth, stepping back. As soon as she let go of the thing, it turned back into an empty can.

"Well how come she gets more than one power?" Boris put his hands on his hips and glared at Bendy. "I-I don't know! I.." Bendy tried to put two and two together, but ended up with nothing. Just as Bendy opened his mouth, they all heard a loud crash from upstairs. They all glanced at each other. "Buddy System?" Bendy asked.

Holding each other's hands, slowly and nervously walking up the steps. When they reached the top, all the lights where turned off. "Umm.. heh.. power outage.." Bendy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. They heard whispers, and silent chuckles. They bunched closer and tighter together. "Who's there!?" Harley asked, nervously. "Kill everyone and escape..." the voice echoed through the room, Harley's eyes widened. She looked for a nearby object.

 _An axe._

Her hands started to glow. She let go of Boris and Bendy's hands and plunged for the the axe. Gripping it in her glowing hands, the axe turned into the pink crystal sword. "Come out so we can see you, Harleen!" Harley screamed. Boris and Bendy where hugging eachother in fear.

 **END OF PREVEIW! Yes, i know. Its cringey. But I'm bored.. goodnight!**


	5. Magic of Heart

**Again, sorry this is so late, school just started for me and they're already putting us to work / Lucky for me its a Friday, my school usually doesn't give much homework on the first couple of Fridays. Some of the other chapters might be a little late also, and probs gonna end it at chapter 5, 6, or 7, and also cause I'm making two new fanfics, If you don't like gay/lesbian shippings then dont read them(Especially one part in this chapter between two of Joker's men), thats the best option. Enjoy chapter 5 :)** **BTW in the preveiw i know *not gonna spoil* was pictured on Harleen's side but I changed it up a bit.**

AGH! Fuck!" Joker screamed, as he felt the claws dig deeper. "Harley-" Then he realized, this wasn't Harley. What he was looking at was a demon, black, ink covered claws, pitch black eyes, shredded attire, blood, lots and lots of blood, and glasses.

Glasses.

He could see it now, Harleen killed Harley.

"What happened to Harley.. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" His voice cracked. "Where all the lost souls go..." Her distorted voice echoed over numerous other voices. "You little bitch!" He tried punching her.. him? It..? Anyways, he punched whatever it was. Harleen grabbed his fist and twisted it, causing him to shout in pain and fall to his knees. Harleen dropped his fist, without pity. "Oh, you think you're so strong, you think you're the big shit? But it turns out, you're just like the rest of these humans.. weak, pathetic.." She kicked his stomach, "Ignorant.. Your kind killed my one and only lover.. now, I'm going to repay you.. by wiping out this speck you call... home.." She walked around him in circles, "How I love seeing people scream in agony, Can I get an amen?"

She smiled and slit his throat slightly with her claw. He cursed numerous times, Harleen drifted out the window in a dark flash.

 **Harley POV**

Harleen? Where are you? Why is it so dark? Puddin, are you there?

I paced back and forth, trying to put things together, everything was so quick... I couldn't think straight..

I want daddy..

I remember when I was just a spirit, looking through Harleen's eyes. Seeing Joker for the first time. That was when I first gained control, if it wasn't for me Harleen would've poisoned him, or shot him.

I started to cry, slowly. I stopped pacing and sat on the... floor? It wasn't the floor, it was cold, black, sticky liquid. I tried to stand up, I was stuck. I'm sinking, really slowly.. I tried screaming out for help.

But nobody came.

It was like quicksand, only stickier. I cried violently. I was crying out loud I couldn't stop. I screamed and cried, But nobody came... I felt my soul being ripped into shreds.

The pain was unbearable.

I was fully consumed by ink. I was suffocating.. I can't breath.. I cant..

"Golly, are you okay?" A high pitched voice called out. "Huh?" I was breathing again. "I saw you weren't breathing.. so I decided to help! Hope you didn't mind." He was a little kid, dressed in a black devil suit. His skin was snow white, black orbs for eyes, and a . Did Harleen have kids? "Anyways, I'm Bendy!" He held out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand, "I'm Harley." I introduced. "Do you happen to know who Harleen is? Is she.. your mom?" I stood up, he covered my mouth. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" Bendy cried, nervously, "She is not my mother, and never will be! She's evil I tell you!" At this point he was panicking. "Oh- I.. I'm sorry.." To my surprise he easily calms down.

"Wait.. What do you know about Harleen?" Bendy looked up at me, he's literally like, 3 feet tall. "Harleen.. took over my body.. I think?" I honestly didn't know.

"Oh golly.." His eyes widened, "She didn't take over your body.. She..." He stuttered. "Well, all you have to know is.. You need to find a way to defeat Harleen."

I couldn't stand the thought of Harleen dying. I thought about it for a moment, if we let Harleen live then she would destroy the world. I had no choice. "Let's do this." I agreed.

"Well, if we're going to do this we'll need some help.." He rubbed his chin, "BORIS!" He called over his shoulder. A tall wolf wearing overalls stepped out of the darkness.

"What's the matter, Bendy?" He asked. "This girl needs our help, Harleen took over her body!" Bendy looked up at him. I always thought it was funny that he had to look up at everyone. "Harleen?" Boris's eyes widened, "Ya mean the one who.." He gulped, "Tried to.."

Bendy nodded his head. Boris shivered.

"Did what?" I asked. Bendy and Boris stared at me, then looked back at each other in concern.

"Wait! Boris, Harley, we need to show you something." Bendy took our hands and led us down a ink stained, wooden steps. "This is where we get our power!" Bendy said, letting go of our hands. "Power? Bendy what are you talking about?" Boris was totally confused. Bendy slowly turned around, giving an awkward smile. "Umm.. Boris.." He chuckled, kicking the floor, "You know.. how we became.. alive?" Boris's jaw dropped, "BENDY! You use rituals to bring us to life?" I had no idea what they where talking about, but come to think of it... they both looked like characters from old cartoons, and sounded like them too.

"Trust me, Boris.. We need this to kill harleen!" Bendy tugged at Boris. The wolf rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if this all goes wrong and one of us, or all of us, gets killed. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Bendy smiled gleefully. "I'll go first!" Bendy giggled. He laid down in the circle and began to chant some words me or Boris couldn't understand. Black ink poured from the outlines, Boris and I stepped back, Bendy was fully surrounded in black ink. "Should we help him..?" I asked. Boris panicked, "I-I don't know.." We both looked in terror, we couldn't tear our eyes away. Earthquake rumbling came from the room, we held on to each other for dear life and closed our eyes.

The noice stopped, I was the first to open my eyes. Bendy didn't change at all. "You don't look different." Boris said, opening his eyes. "Well, that's where you're wrong, my dear pal!" Bendy slowly morphed into a tall, deformed demon creature. Both, me and Boris screamed, holding on to each other even tighter, Bendy chuckled, turning back to normal size.

I stopped screaming, but Boris was still going on.

"C'mon guys, it's still me!" Bendy laughed. Me and Boris let go of each other, "Let me try this!" Boris stepped over to the circle, "Do what you gotta do, Bendy." He laid in the middle of the circle as Bendy chanted. Boris looked up at Bendy, then over to me. I could see fear in his eyes. I shrugged, I didn't know what else to do. Again, ink was bleeding through the outlines, then covering his body. The Earthquake noice I was used to now, but it rang in my ears.

Boris stood, he didn't look any different. "Umm.. Bendy? What happened to me..?" Boris asked. "Boris, look anywhere in the room, and focus on one thing!" Bendy advised. Boris looked in the far left corner, his left eye shot out a red spear, it stuck to the floor. "So.. when do I go?" I asked. "Oh, I already got you. Remember? You where dead so I brought you back.. and decided to give you some powers as well. I couldn't find out what kind.. So I guess you have to find out yourself.. sorry bout that.." He smiled, nervously.

I looked down at my hands, two glowing lights.

.

.

"Dammit!" J yelled. He grabbed his phone and texted his men.

Harleen killed Harley, WE NEED TO STOP HER NOW! When you all get here, meet in my office

Joker panicked while trying to heal himself, he couldn't think straight. He wanted to hold Harley in his arms, he wanted to kiss her soft lips. He stared at his wounds in the mirror. He slammed his fists down on the sink and cursed. Cursed so much you'd think he was raised by sailors.

As soon as he got all his wounds patched up he checked to see if anyone had driven into his driveway. He saw 3 cars, then someone knocked on his door. Joker ran as fast as he could and jumped down the stairs, he didn't care if he got hurt again. He quickly opened the door and say 5 of the men he texted, standing at his doorstep. "ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. The men rushed to his office, J followed behind. He didn't need his men seeing how depressed he was. As they got into his office Joker slammed the door behind them. He sat at his desk, facing down.

"Harleen is somewhere.. i just dont know where.." J's voice cracked. He didnt cry at all, whenever he felt like crying his eyes out his body denied it, uncontrollably. "For all i know Harleen's gonna end life as we know it.." J growled. "I always knew Harleen was up to something.." Mike said. "What are we doing here? We need to stop her before she tears apart this planet." Jonny snapped, "What's the plan boss?"

"No plan. We take weapons and work from there." J stood up. "And about Harley?"

Joker felt like he was about to throw up. "Harleys... gone..." he said in between voice cracks. "She might still be in there.. you can't loose hope!" Vincent leaned forward in his chair.

Hope.

Harley's favorite word.

"Lets go.."

J and his men each got into their cars, driving as fast as they could in different directions, trying to look for a sign of Harleen. J slammed the breaks as soon as he saw Arkham Asylum, burnt, damaged, and torn. One wall stood up, Dreams do come true written on the mangled wall. J picked up his phone and imediently texted to group chat to meet him at Arkham.

"Harleen done all this?" Hutch wandered around the piles of rubble.They all looked at each other in silence, they where speechless, Harleen's name written on shattered bricks in black paint. They where startled by footsteps, Vincent tripped over nothing, "The hell was that?" He got up slowly. They heard whispering coming from all sides of them. But it wasn't Harleen's, no it was much, much lower.

"Are... are you with.. her..?"

"With her?" Jonny looked, "Who, her?"

"I... Please, don't tell her.. I'm.." The voice stuttered, then let out a slow chuckle. "We're not with whoever you're talking about, bud." Hutch pitched in, "Just, come out. We won't hurt you." The voice began to cry, still laughing. "It.. hurts.." the men looked at each other and back at their boss. J showed no pity, he was stroking his gun in his holster. "I got no time for this! JUST FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF!" J was beginning to grow impatient, he wanted his Harley and he wanted her NOW. The boys could hear laughter now, just laughter. "Y-you.. sheeps... show no mercy.. to the weak.. the hurt, the broken." the voice laughed, "You.. you're.. heartless.."

J looked down, still feeling tense. Who knows what he was going to do, he was loaded with weapons. Knives, guns, grenades, he could grab that man out of the darkness and kill him if he pleased. J let out a forced laugh, "Sheeps?" he said through gritted teeth, "This guy is fucking retarded.." He snarled. His chest burned.

 _Sheeps._

He remembered the time Harley went with him to shoot up a petting zoo, she just adored the sheeps. She saw one, she couldn't keep her hands off it. She asked to keep it, but when he said no she bawled like crazy, he still stuck to his decision.

"Fuck.." He muttered.

"Boss.. Jonny pulled the guy out, I think he needs help."

The man was wearing an old cartoon devil's mask and was covered in black, dripping ooze that stuck to his body, even when touched. "Did Harleen do this to you?" Vincent helped him up. "Well, not exactly..." He said, rubbing the forehead of his mask. "Harleen... she was once a cartoon, she told the owner to build a machine to bring them to life.. she told everyone to worship them like Gods.. we were scared, she already killed off the owner, soon enough.. i became this.."

"Do you know what happened after that?" Lance asked. "Well, all I know is that is Harleen took control of Alice, the only cartoon who was capable of escaping the studio and flew off.. but now she's free and.. who knows what happned to Alice.."

Jonny nudged J, "You think Alice is Harley?" J didn't look at him, he only starred at the ground, "I don't know.." thats all he could say. "Luckily, I know some people that can help.." Sammy suggested, "They know more about Harleen than anybody. Follow me."

.

.

Harley, Boris, and Bendy stared at her glowing hands. One pink and one blue. "Wowie.." Bendy stared in awe. Boris just stared, his eyes didnt move one bit. "H-Harley, try touching something!" Bendy stuttered. Bendy handed Harley an empty can of Bacon Soup, Harley gripped it in her Pink hand, it slowly turned into a pink crystal sword. Harley dropped it and covered her mouth, stepping back. As soon as she let go of the thing, it turned back into an empty can.

"Well how come she gets more than one power?" Boris put his hands on his hips and glared at Bendy. "I-I don't know! I.." Bendy tried to put two and two together, but ended up with nothing. Just as Bendy opened his mouth, they all heard a loud crash from upstairs. They all glanced at each other.

"Buddy System?" Bendy asked.

Holding each other's hands, slowly and nervously walking up the steps. When they reached the top, all the lights where turned off. "Umm.. heh.. power outage.." Bendy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. They heard whispers, and silent chuckles. They bunched closer and tighter together. "Who's there!?" Harley asked, nervously. "Kill everyone and escape..." the voice echoed through the room, Harley's eyes widened. She looked for a nearby object.

An axe.

Her hands started to glow. She let go of Boris and Bendy's hands and plunged for the the axe. Gripping it in her glowing hands, the axe turned into the pink crystal sword. "Come out so we can see you, Harleen!" Harley screamed. Boris and Bendy where hugging eachother in fear. However, Harley showed none.

Slowly, Harleen stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin across her torn face.

Harley stood infront of her friends, protecting them.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone got a new little toy..." Harleen giggled. "Why are you doing this?" Harley snapped. Her hands glowing like the sun. "You know perfectly..." Harleen layed her cold, dark eyes on Harley's blue ones.

That's when it hit her.

 _Enchantress._

Harleen loved her. Harley helped kill Enchantress. Instead of listening to Harleen to kill everyone else. "I didn't have a choice. You know that." Harley looked down. "And you know that you COULDN'T die with me in your body.." Harleen finished, keeping her evil smile. Harley pulled her weapon to her side, still holding it. "Harleen.. I don't want to hurt you.." Harley cried quietly, still looking down. Harleen smirked, "Oh, but wheres the fun in that?"

Harleen plunged for the group of friends, Harley's head jerked up, she immediately covered her face with her arms.

Silence.

Harley slowly looked behind her. Bendy and Boris's mouths where open in amazement. They slowly let go of each other. Harley looked foward, a pink sheild covered them, Harleen banging at it and mumbling inaudible words. "Harley, you saved us!" Bendy rejoiced, "But, how do we get out of this bubble.."

They stared at each other for a long time. Harley looked back at where Harleen was, she was gone. The bubble disappeared, leaving the trio clueless. "Something new about Harley!" Bendy joked, Harley and Boris chuckled.

.

.

They walked down an abandoned part of the city. It was probably the part where no one remembered. There were dark, empty stores, windows broke, dead bodies on streets, laying on old newspapers. It was a complete ghost town.

"I got a bad feeling about this.." Joker snarled. "Don't worry. They're here somewhere." Sammy assured, everything was infested with flies, rats, mold, fungus. It was really getting on Lance's ocd. Vincent would see him physically ticking. "You okay?" He asked Lance. "I'm... I'm fine.. its just this place is so... disgusting.." Lance stuttered. "I-its ok.. I know the stench is unbearable." Vincent chuckled. Lance starred at Vincent, his brown hair drooping over his face, Lance brushed it out, both their faces grew red, looking away from one another, still side by side, trying to keep up with the group.

"The.. The weather is fine.. isn't it?" Vincent tried to break the ice, still looking at the ground. "Ya think?" Lance smirked, looking at the side of Vincent's head. Lance moved his eyes down to his hand, just hanging there. Lance looked off to the side, slowly gripping Vincent's hand. "L-Lance..?" Vincent's face was a bright red, he then smiled, looking back down, accepting the grip, holding Lance's hand tightly.

"Lance.." Vincent whispered, lustfully.

Jonny looked back at them, trying to hold back his laughter. Both Lance and Vincent glared at him, both with fury and embarrassment, but that didn't make them stop holding hands. As soon as Jonny looked away, Lance nuzzled his nose on Vincent's. They both quietly chuckled.

"Here we are!"

Sammy leaded them into a beat up anamation studio labeled _Silly Vision_. "I think they're still here.." Sammy mumbled.

The place was a total reck. Ink was everywhere, on the floors, on the ceiling, on the walls. "Dear god.." Lance whispered to himself. "We have to be very-"

"WHO'S THERE!" They heard a feminine voice call out. "Alice?" Sammy called back.

"THAT'S HARLEY!" Joker yelled, running towards the voice, the rest followed behind.

As soon as he saw his blonde girl, he quickly threw his arms around her waist, hugging her. "Puddin?!" Harley gasped. "Oh my god!" J pressed his lips against hers, both passionately and violently kissing. At this point he didn't care who was watching, he was just glad he had his Harley back.

Boris stood there. Holding back vomit.

"Oh... oh my.." Bendy stuttered. "My lord!" Sammy yelped.

"Oh golly.." Bendy facepalmed.


End file.
